Cop Killer Attacks
by sckraut12
Summary: This is the real version of Cop Killer Attacks. This story is about a case that brings to friends together in which that brings many more together. That brings a cop killer back. The cop killer is Azaes Thompson.
1. Chapter 1

It began when a string of cop deaths. They were all happening in one place, Dallas Texas. This had happened before. The survivors were a cop by the name of Carlos Sandoval. Lucky to say, his friend Trent Malloy was there, he noticed there was a guy about to shoot Carlos. He was too away to stop it, but Cordell Walker, a Texas Ranger who people is the best, was able to stop the killer from shooting Carlos. Walker does have a partner, but he was shot twice by the killer. At that point right now he is in a coma. So Walker was on his own.

Boys were called by there last name, except for Rhette Harper. Now back to the Flashback.

Walker's partner was name is James Trivette. Now how Walker stops the killer form killing Carlos is he runs his truck into his car. That knocks the gun out of the killer's hand and the chase is on. Walker and the killer speed down the road. Carlos and Trent get in the cop car and they're taking off to help Walker with the chase.

And the end of the chase, they ended up at a warehouse. Walker and the killer took off up the stairs.

Carlos ended up looking over the ledge and he got totally afraid by the height (4 stories up). He had hyper phobia, so Carlos stopped and Trent told him not to go farther because of his fear. Trent headed up to help Walker.

The only thing different about Walker and Trent is Trent doesn't use a gun and Walker does. Trent doesn't use a gun because he accidentally shot and killed his younger brother. But he got another brother, but that still doesn't change how he feels. You are always upset about what you did. So in Trent's way, he won't use a gun.

Once he got up there he noticed that Walker had been shot in the shoulder. So he started using his martial arts to fight the guy. So getting to the end of the fight, Trent somehow got the guy upset and reminds him of when all the cops he's killed including Carlos started grabbing him to pry him off a kid who had caught the cops in s chase. The killer was a cop at the time, but after lost it, he got time in Huntsville. Once he got out, he started going after the cops that pried him off. What I forget to Minchin is his name. It's Rod Barkley.

So what happened when Trent got him mad are he and Trent both went off the metal bridge. They didn't go down the eight stories is because Walker was there to grab a hold of Trent's legs. After about two minutes, Barkley fell because he only had a hold of Trent's jacket. Because of the shot to Walker's shoulder, Walker was going to either have to drop Trent which wasn't going to happen on his part or the obvious, Walker going to fall with him. But that does not happen, Carlos shows up and helps Walker pull Trent up. Walker tells Carlos look like you overcame your fear of heights. But Carlos later proves him wrong by saying a couple minutes later get me off this thing. That's the end of that cop killing spree. It was a mad guy taking revenge on some of his colleges.

Now for this cop killing spree in Texas, the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU) was going to help out. That was going to bring to together, Derik Morgan and James Trivette, two former Dallas Cowboys' players and two friends who have a secret from the colleges.

Please review to find out more. What's their secret?


	2. Chapter 2

Back in FBI BAU conference room in Quantico, Virginia, Unit Chief Hotchner or Hotch was going over the new case for the team. In which is taking place in Dallas, Texas. This unknown to the others is personal to Derik Morgan. This is where his football years took place before he spent the Chicago Bears. He doesn't tell anyone, so he not taken off the case, which then becomes a mistake when he meets and old friend in which he meets two more old friends. It then becomes a lot of old friends. Once they show pictures he has a hard time not telling them knowing this may be happening to one of his friends. He still doesn't mention it and the team heads out, gets packed, and then ready for the flight.

Morgan's secret isn't kept for long and not the only secret he's keeping. Hotch and Reed found out about Morgan's secret. Reed isn't that happy with him because of it. He made Reed give up his secrets. Why keep secrets from him? Hotch just wanted to find out what it is. Morgan wasn't going to budge for either of them. So Hotch made perfectly clear that until Morgan was going to budge. He wasn't going to work on the case.

Hello my name is Derik Morgan and this is my story. I won't be the only one telling it. My friends who I haven't mentioned yet are going to tell some parts of the story.

The fight I had with our Chief Aaron Hotchner. As you can see I'm already calling him Hotch. It was not a very bad fight. He just wanted for me to tell my secret. He wanted to know, but was going to budge. This is reviewing my side of the story. I was talking about.

Well the plane landed in Dallas, I headed off to find something to do. Hotch told me to head to the Ranger Building. The courthouse is within the buildings entrance. To me that is a bad idea and a no go. I knew that my secret would be taken away from me. Anyway, I would have to follow Hotch.

There, I see my old friend James Trivette. He was the secret and I was hiding from everyone. We had played on the Dallas Cowboys before I played on the Chicago Bears. After the Chicago Bears, I went back Dallas to work with the Dallas Police with Trivette as my partner. The team did not know about anything about my life in Dallas. With the two of us together, it brought a cop killer. This cop killer wanted me to get the case he wanted us together because he wanted us to hunt us down. He wanted to get back at the two people who had his case.

We had a lot of techniques. Trivette had a horse named Santidiablo and tracking basset hound dog by the name of Reno, he is a great dog. Also he is part Miniature Doberman Pinscher. He is not a normal police dog because most police dogs are vicious most of the time, but Reno is nice. He can be vicious when it's comes to catching criminals.

He and Santidiablo are no longer cops because Trivette and I got taken away from the group. They were a great team along with us. They make a great team along with us. They both are really good at catching the bad guys.

One of the things we use is The Avado Ahaydo Center. It is a center that does everything cop. It's a great center and helps a lot of people.

I wish I could still work with Trivette. He was a great partner. People don't know, but he was captain for about fifteen years before the case came in. We were separated because of the case. Trivette didn't get separated from the animals because he owns the animals. I was separated from my team which I did not like.

After getting my new team, I was much better, but still miss my old team. My team includes Jennifer Jero, Emily Prentices, Spenser Reed, Penelope Garcia, and David Rossi.

A person who's no longer in our group, but shows up after a long time and his name is Jason Gideon and he's no longer with the team because one of the serial killers went after his girl friend and she was murdered. He was going after Gideon but he wasn't there so the killer killed his girl friend.

The people in Trivette's group are the Company B Rangers which includes Captain Cordell Walker, his partner, Sidney and Francis Gage, Kay and Rhett Harper. He also works with District Attorney named Alex Cahill Walker.

Well, the secret we are hiding is The Avado Ahaydo Center. It's on a ranch that people say is a piece of junk. They also say the animals are useless. Cop and trick horses are the horses on the ranch. This is where Santidiablo and Reno live. Santi is one of the wildest horses in Texas. He is a fully trained but hasn't been ridden since we were separated. Now back to the story.

Once I had been reunited with Trivette, we started working together like old times. He put in the UBS key and we both signed in to the Avado Ahaydo Center and we started to put together everything we know. We started searching everything we could. After about five minutes, we came up with one name, the serial killer that separated our team.

The serial killer's name is Azeri Thompson. He was one of the most deadly and no one had been able to put him away. This was the guy who had a rap sheet for killing cops. He also killed a couple District Attorneys.

Hodge sees that I'm working on the case.

He comes over and says, "What are you doing?"

"Working with Trivette on something," I said.

"Is it the case?"

"Yeah, sorry."


End file.
